Ghost of the Maelstrom
by Captrick
Summary: After sealing the kyuubi into Naruto's twin, Natsumi, Naruto grows up in the shadows. 14 years after the Kyuubi, Kushina gets mad at Naruto for failing the genin exam, leading to him disapearing. How will Konoha react when they learn about his skills and his connection to ANBU? Rated m to be safe. slight AU. no pairings decided. Please read and reveiw.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.** Hello everyone! this is my first fanfic so don't be afraid to point out any mistakes I make, whether it be spelling or plot or anything. As of right now, I have no idea what the pairing will be, so... I hope you enjoy my first fanfic: Ghost of the Maelstrom

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I did think of ANBU CTF**

**Chapter 1:**

**Academy Blues**

14 years ago, the 9-tailed fox attacked the village hidden in the leaves, Konohagakure. After killing Madra with a rasengan to the spine, the 4th hokage sacrificed his life to seal the beast into one of his twin children, Natsumi.

As the shinigami started culling his soul, he wished that the village would treat his daughter as a hero, not as a monster. The 3rd hokage arrived just in time to save kushina, who relaid her husbands message to him.

However, while all of this was going on, no one remembered his other child, Naruto.

This is his story.

**14 years Later:**

**SMACK!**

"Mother of Kami, Naruto! You failed AGAIN?" Kushina shouted, sitting at a table with a hand imprint on her forehead.

Naruto stood on the other side of the table, close to the kitchen counter. He wore black cargo pants with no kunai pouch as well as a fading grey t-shirt with a unreadable kanji on it. However, the most interesting part of his outfit was his hoodie. Mostly black, it had an grey sun disk on the back, which appeared to omit orange flames. On the shoulders there was an orange spiral. (1)

Naruto sighed...

"You scored 3 out of ten on the kunai test. You scored 10 out of 15 on the ninjutsu portion, and a 10 out of 30 on the written exam. You barely passed taijutsu with a 7 out of 10. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"So good damn _troublesome_" was all he could say as he watched his mom look over his final.

**CRASH!**

Kushina, with kage level speed shot out of her chair, knocking it down in the process. Her hair flying out, eyes glowing white.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" she roared.

"Um..." Naruto grinned sheepishly, hand scratching the back of his hair. "I got lost on the road of life-"

"DURING THE EXAM?"

"The road of life has many odd twists and turns?" Naruto offered.

Shaking with rage, Kushina's mind was going at a million miles a minute. Kushina was thinking about how: she would find whoever was responsible for letting her son become as lazy as a Nara, she could punish Naruto for failing his graduation test and finally: how she would get back at a certain scarecrow cyclops for corrupting her son.

Ah yes, burning his Platinum level _Icha Icha Paradise Super Busty Edition_™ right in front of his sharingan eye so he would be forced to remember each ash particle fall from-

"Well... seeing as you're smiling blissfully, someone is going to get hurt. And as much as I love you, I love my body more-wait, that came out wrong. Anyways..." Naruto slowly backed away from his mom, afraid of the huge, peaceful grin on her face.

**Elsewhere in Konoha:**

Kakashi Glanced up from his book and sneezed. Shuddering, he felt as though he should go home and cuddle with his copy of _Icha Icha Paradise Super Busty Edition_™.

**Back at the Uzumaki Compound:**

Unfortunately for Naruto, his sister chose this moment to come home. Walking into the study to tell her mom about her latest mission.

Natsumi had grown into a near carbon copy of Kushina, only difference was her hair. It was mostly the Uzumaki Red, but with Namikaze blond tips. She wore a the standard Konoha Jounin setup, with kunai pouches on both legs. She also had a standard katana strapped to her back.

"HEY MOM I"M BAck- oh. Hello Naruto" Natsumi said, forcing a grin on her face. It was no big secret that Natsumi disliked her brother. There was something about his easy-going attitude and seemingly permanent grin that just irked her.

Awakened from her daydream, Kushina suddenly remembered about Naruto's test scores.

"Hello Natsumi-chan." Kushina beamed at her, before turning to Naruto with a less than pleased look. "I was just talking to Naruto-kun about how he failed the academy. Again."

"Hm... I guess third time wasn't the charm, right Naruto? Kami, your stupid. I passed that test when I was what, like, 6?" Natsumi sneered.

Turning so his back was to his mom and sister, Naruto slowly walked towards the kitchen counter.

"What, no sassy response? I expected more of you, brother." Natsumi smirked.

When Naruto spoke, his voice had lost all traces of mirth he had a moment ago.

"Whats your point, Natsumi?"

Kushina recoiled to the sound of his voice. It was cold, sharp, as if everything good had been dragged out of it.

"My point is," Natsumi continued. "Is that worthless clan ninja like you are good for nothing more than breeding stock-"

And with those words, it was like a switch flicked off in Naruto. Faster than Kushina and Natsumi could react, Naruto had turned and, with a poof of smoke, had something-was that a staff?- at Natsumi's throat, touching her chin.

"You. Know. Nothing. About. Me. Or what it truly means to be a ninja." was all that Naruto stated, eyes blazing like blue steel. Where as before Naruto's blue eyes had a spark, something that make school teachers double check for pranks, they were now cold and barren. Natsumi couldn't tear here gaze from those eyes.

Now, Natsumi wasn't considered a prodigy for nothing. Passing the academy at age 6 and becoming chuunin at 10, before finally making touboku jounin at 14 for her skills in ninjutsu. In fact, as Naruto turned, she had been prepared to deal with a kunai, senbon, shuriken and even a chopstick (she hung out with Anko a lot). _How-What-Where did that staff come from? I noticed he grabbed a chopstick but... _Natsumi thought

Said staff was 7 feet long, with an aged oaken shaft that looked like an aged tree branch with leaves sprouting from from one end. At the other end of the shaft, the wood had grown around a steel circle. Clipped onto this were 4 rings, also made of steel.

Natsumi slowly started growing chakra chains from her back at the same time as Kushina, both preparing to restrain Naruto. After a few tense seconds, the staff poofed away in a cloud of smoke to reveal Naruto holding a chopstick. Setting the chopstick on the counter, Naruto walked past his stunned family and towards the door.

Kushina, still shocked at what just happened, could only ask Naruto 2 questions:

"Naruto-kun- Where are you going?"

"Out." That lifeless voice replied.

"When will you be back?"

"I don't know."

Flicking up his hood, Naruto stepped outside.

Kushina, finally came out of the daze that had been caused by Naruto eyes, sprinted towards the door, desperately looking for some clue- anything- to let her know where Naruto had went to. She got to the door before seeing Naruto meld into a crowd of people.

Natsumi, still recoiling from seeing the flashes of pain, betrayal and anger from Naruto's eyes, could only hear the words her twin brother had spoken to her: "_You. Know. Nothing. About. Me."_

And... Cut! There you have it folks. My first ever Chapter of a fanfiction. Next Chapter will be titled "**The Anbu Connection**" and some of Naruto's powers will be shown, as well as where/why Naruto learned the cool hip ways of a certain Jounin.

(1) Google Image okami hoodie, change the white to black and remove everything on the hood.

Thanks for reading!

Captrick


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Hello everyone! Captrick here. Now, a quick note: I have no Idea where this story will end up. I have 2 chapters planned, but one of them might have a large flashback, kinda like this one. Also, I am still in highschool and have lots of homework, so i have no idea when i will be able to sit down and write. As before, don't be afraid to point out any mistakes or leave a review hotter than a Shakuton jutsu. Also, if you have any ideas, feel free to suggest them to me. Thanks and hope you enjoy chapter 2:

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I wish I did. If I did, then the ANBU would be paid more. (start a strike XD)

Chapter 2

The ANBU Connection

3 days later: Hokage's office

"Enter" Hiruzen Sarutobi called out, looking at the bane of his existence, paperwork. It seemed like it had no end- a unending stream of black and white, which no matter how fast you did it there was always more.

The door opened slowly to show Kushina Uzumaki with a frown on her face.

"Ah, hello. How's the search coming?" Hiruzen asked, absentmindedly squaring up loose papers on his desk.

Looking up from his papers, he saw that, somehow, Kushina's frown had become frowner (1).

"Thats the thing- there's been no leads" Kushina responded.

Ever since Naruto had disappeared 3 days ago, Kushina had placed a D-rank Mission request to locate her missing son. However, even with a newly-made gennin Inuzuka (Kiba) and an Aburame (Shino) searching, there had been no sight (or in Kiba's case, smell) of Naruto.

"I assure you, our newest 3-man teams are searching right now. I haven't been notified by the sealing corps that the village's shield barrier has been breached, so Naruto must be in the village."

At Naruto's name, Kushina and Hiruzen swore they heard laughter coming from a his stamp, which was on his desk.

"Ahahahahaha... ha."

*Poof*

Sprawled on the floor was an wheezing ANBU with a mouse mask.

"You sent *laugh* a Brand new gennin team *laugh* to find Ghost-san, I mean, Naruto?" asked the near-hysterical ANBU.

Not knowing how to respond, Kushina and Hiruzen looked at each other.

"Ghost-san?" Kushina asked, not sure what was happening.

Finally getting control of his/her laughter, the ANBU replied:

"His nickname."

Hiruzen and Kushina, still confused on how this ANBU seemingly knew Naruto, looked at each other again.

"Umm... 2 things- How do you know Naruto-kun and what's with his nickname?" Hiruzen asked, still confused.

"Well, the first is an embarrassing story which all current ANBU have been sworn to secrecy on," the Mouse ANBU explained, "and Naruto got his nickname due to his above kage-level stealth, which is probably the reason he hasn't been found yet."

"OHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Hiruzen and Kushina replied.

...

"WAIT KAGE-LEVEL?" Kushina shouted.

"No," was the ANBU could say before Hiruzen cut him off.

"Good, because for a sec I thought you said-"

"No, he's above kage-level" the ANBU finished.

Kushina and Hiruzen just stared at the Mouse masked Black ops Professional.

"Think he's trying to pull a fast one?" Kushina whispered, complete oblivious to the fact the ANBU could hear her.

"Nah, Mouse has always been serious before. In fact, today is the only time I've heard him laugh." Hiruzen whispered back.

"Hmmm..." Kushina said, stroking her chin. "Wait, Just order him to tell us how he met Naruto. He answers to you, right?"

"Good Idea." Hiruzen replied, the Mouse ANBU growing paler. OH NO! If he orders me to tell him, I can't refuse- but...

"Mouse, I order you to tell me how you met Naruto, and why you think a kid who failed the gennin exam twice has kage-level stealth."

"Wait, he failed the academy? Wait till Tenzo hears about this!"

Ignoring the hokage and kushina, Mouse walked to the desk, picked up the phone and pressed the intercom button.

"Tenzo- Ghost-san failed the academy- twice"

Mumbled voices squeak from the phone.

"What? you expected him to fail?"

Moar mumbled voices squeak from the phone.

"Really? I never knew Ghost-san was like that. Hmm-"

SCHINK

A golden chakra chain pierced the phone, destroying it.

Mouse turned to see Kushina in her "demon" state (2).

"Well, umm, about how I met Ghost-san. It all started one friday night when Kakashi brought-"

Whatever Mouse was going to say was interrupted by 2 senbon to the neck. Falling down, Mouse's now limp body was caught by an ANBU wearing a Rabbit mask.

"Hokage-sama. Kushina-san." Said ANBU nodded to them, before vanishing, taking Mouse with her.

"Well now, that was... interesting, to say the least." Hiruzen stated, lighting his pipe and taking a good draft.

"What do you mean, Hiruzen?"

"Well, it seems Naruto is more than meets the eye. For Tenzo to know about him though..." Hiruzen mused, exhaling smoke.

"Well, anyways, you now have a lead on your son."

"What? Oh yeah, Mouse did mention something about Kakashi..."

"Well, its around 8, so Kakashi is probably at the Memorial stone."

With this Kushina turns to leave. As she opens the door, Hiruzen calls out:

"Oh and Kushina? Do tell me how this all turns out. I do enjoy solving puzzles, and your son seems to be quite the enigma." Hiruzen stated with a puff of smoke from his pipe.

Memorial Stone

"..."

"You gonna stare at that stone forever, Kakashi?" Kushina asks while standing behind the 1 eyed jounin.

"Oh heyo Kushina. Hows Natsumi and Naruto?" Kakashi asks, not turning.

"The latter is the reason I'm here."

"What about him?"

"He's missing."

"And?"

"Apparently, he has a history with ANBU, and all current members are sworn to secrecy about it."

Damn. I knew quitting ANBU would come back to bite me. Oh well. Sorry Naruto-kun, looks like the gig's up.

"Well," Kakashi walks up to the stone, then sits down. "Sit down Kushina, This might take awhile."

After Kushina sits down, Kakashi turns to her and gives her the eye.

"Now, I don't want any interruptions till I'm done, kay?"

Kushina nodded, letting Kakashi tell his tale.

"This was a long time ago, back when I was in ANBU. It all started one day after pissing Hiruzen off with my tardiness. As a result, I was assigned to do the one D-rank mission everyone hates- Finding Tora the cat and returning her. (3)

"I spent hours looking for her, and I turned down this alley way. Unfortunately, young Naruto (4) was running the other way. Needless to say, we collided. Jounin, kid and cat were sent flying."

"Cat?" Kushina piped up, wondering who the cat was.

"Please, no interruptions." Kakashi chided, before continuing. "When I came to my senses, I saw Naruto sitting there with the demon cat itself in his arms, purring as he scratched behind her ears."

"Naruto caught TORA?"

"And what's more, he did it without getting a scratch on him. After introducing myself and explaining my purpose for wanting the demon-cat, I went to turn in the mission. However, just as I walked away from Naruto, the cat jumped out of my arms.

'She doesn't like you for some reason. Hmmm, she likes playing hide and seek with me though. Do you like playing hide and seek, Kaka-san?'

'Umm... sure.'

'Great! you can play with me then!'

'Sorry... I can't. I have to return that Cat to the hokage.'

'HA! As if I'd let you take Neko-chan from me without a fight! Catch/Find me if you can!'

With a burst of speed only pre-k kids can muster, Naruto shot out from the alleyway.

Kakashi sighed. What did he do to deserve this again? Oh yeah, I showed up 3 hours late to a meeting with the hokage...

Jogging after Naruto, Kakashi was shocked to see that he had... disappeared. Ugh... Better start looking.

3 Hours later

'Where is this Kid? Even my nin-dogs can't find a scent'

'Looking for Someone?'

'GAH!' HOW DID HE SNEAK UP ON ME?

'Heh, you were pretty good Kaka-oneesan. I'll give you Neko-chan IF you buy me ramen.'

'Sure.'

10 minutes later, in front of Ichiraku's ramen Stand

'So kid, what's your name?'

'Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze!'

'Oh, so did Kushina teach you to hide like that?'

'Nah, I learned it myself. But that was nothing. You should see when I try.'

'Oh? What do you say to playing Hide and Go seek right now? If you win, I'll get you all the ramen you can eat. If you lose, you have to help me catch Tora- I mean Neko-chan when I ask.'

'DEAL!'

'GO'

Naruto shot down the street in a blur.

Kakashi sighed. We all fall for that once in our life. Hopefully he won't be upset next time I see him.

11:30 pm Kakashi's house Icha Icha Paradise (;P)

When Kakashi walked inside his house stronghold of Icha Icha Goodness, the last thing he thought about was Naruto as he bolted all 56 deadbolts (Fangirls suck) and checked to see if the ICHA ICHA Protecto Beam™ (activated by seals) was still active. However, when he flicked on the lights to his room, he saw something that made his heart die in pain.

There, surrounded by lasers and security seals, stood a pedestal with a large glass box. In this box there usually laid the only PLATINUM COATED ICHA ICHA PARADISE SUPER BUSTY EDITION™ that was signed by the Ero-sennin himself. However, tonight the case held a sleeping blond who was DROOLING on the cover of the only PLATINUM COATED ICHA ICHA PARADISE SUPER BUSTY EDITION™ that was signed by the Ero-sennin himself.

'GAH!'

'Wha... *YAWN* Oh hey Kaka-oneesan. I guess you found me. What time is it?'

'11:37... NOW GET OFF THE BOOK!'

'Fine... no need to yell. Anyways, I need to go home. Its 7 hours past my bed-time. Night! Oh, whenever you need to catch Neko-chan, just find me.'

Kakashi blinked and Naruto had disappeared. How did he get in here? None of the seals had been tripped, the windows were locked, the door was bolted shut... (5)

... And that was how we met. In a related topic, thats also how I once "caught" Tora in 4 minutes- I saw Naruto as I exited the Hokage building. Any questions so far?"

Kushina sat, mouth wide open as her brain registered Kakashi's story. Not only had Naruto broken into one of the most heavily guarded spots in all of konoha, he had also caught Tora in under 7 minutes, Minato's record.

"How did he break into your house?"

With a laugh, Kakashi replied:

"I've tried everything, ramen bribes, icha icha books (Kushina gave him a death-glare), jutsu scrolls, I even got him drunk once-on accident, mind you, and he refused everything. Something about Trade secrets."

"Ok, so thats how he met you. What about the rest of ANBU?"

"Well, it began one day when my team got assigned to Tora...

'Well guys, we messed up and now have to go find the demon-cat. Any suggestions Kakashi, seeing as you caught it in under 4 minutes?' Asked a Snake Masked ANBU

'Um... well, I do have an Idea.' Kakashi replied. 'However, Anko, it requires 2 things.'

'WELL SPIT IT OUT! IT IS UNYOUTHFUL TO JUST SIT AROUND-' a Turtle masked ANBU (if you don't know who that is, then you're hopeless) (6) yelled out before being smacked by a Dog masked ANBU.

'Would you SHUT UP! Sorry Kakashi, what do we need?'

'Thanks Hana. Anyway we need a Bowl of Miso Ramen from Ichiraku's and a fan.'

'Why do you... You know what, I'll do it, but dango would make much better bait. I'll grab the ramen.'

'Thanks Anko. Guy, could you grab the fan?'

'YOSH! I SHALL BE THE FAN WITH MY FLAMES OF YOU-'

SMACK

'Once again, thanks Hana. Although that isn't a bad Idea, Guy. Alright, meet on the hokage monument in 5 minutes.

5 minutes Later, 4th Hokage's Head

'Alright! Guy, could you fan out the aroma toward the town?'

'YOSH! If I fail you, my Hip Rival, I SHALL RUN AROUND KONOHA 100 TIM-'

SMACK

'SHUT UP' both Anko and Hana roared

As guy began spinning his nunchucks into a fan, Naruto perked up.

'Com'on Neko-chan, Looks like Kaka-oneesan needs to catch you. Lets go scare him! Tehehe...'

A short while later:

Anko and Hana looked around bored as guy kept spinning his nunchucks. Kakashi was reading his book when...

'Hey! The ramen is gone!' Anko exclaimed, pointing towards the now empty bowl.

'Yeah, it was pretty good. Nothing beats Ichiraku's.' Naruto said, petting Tora while sitting criss cross applesauce (7).

'GAHH!' Exclaimed Anko, Hana and Guy when they saw Naruto seemingly appear out of nowhere.

'Wha...How did... Is that TORA?'

'Yup, this is Neko-chan and want to know how I did it'

'YES PLEASE'

'I'm good at life.'

'So Kakashi... this is your secret? You pay this kid ramen and he catches Tora for you? And kid, have you ever tried dango? Its much better than ramen.' (Guess who)

'Well, I catch Neko-chan for free because Kaka-oneesan found me when we were playing hide and go seek. The ramen is just him being nice.'

'You got him to play hide and go seek with you? Even my dogs know that he's a sourpuss...'

'Yup! Anyways, I've got to go. If Kaa-san caught me up here...'

After giving Tora to Kakashi, Naruto vanished in that odd way of his.

After a pause, Kakashi's ANBU squad turned to glare at him.

'Explain. Now.' Commanded Anko.

After explaining how he met Naruto (if you forgot, check above for story :) ), Kakashi paused, letting it sink in.

Anko's mouth was wide open. Not only had the blonde gaki sneak up on her, but broken into the one place that many considered more heavily protected than the hokage tower- Kakashi's stronghold.

'Yep, that was my reaction when I walked in and saw him drooling on my Icha Icha. Any questions?'

'Why didn't you tell us sooner?' asked Hana. Guy nodded, silent for once.

'Would you have believed me?

'Touche. Wait, what's with that grin, Anko?'

'Well, the Lord 3rd said we were to be Refs for CTF...' Anko smirked evilly.

'Anko, no. He's not even enrolled in the academy yet.'

'WHAT? HIS FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE UNRIVALED! IF I CAN'T BE THAT STEALTHY THE I WILL... WAIT HOW DO I ACT STEALTHY!'

'SHUT UP! THATS HOW! But good Idea, Anko. We could film their reactions when a, you said 6, Kakashi? when a 6 year old steals both flags.' Hana agreed.

'I suppose there's no talking you out of this? Fine, but if he gets hurt, its on your head.'

Friday Night, ANBU training grounds, 5 minutes after the game has started.

'Sooo... If I grab the 2 flags and come back here without anyone seeing me, you'll buy me all the ramen I can eat as well as teach me the kage bushin?'

'Thats right. However, IF you mess up, you could get seriously hurt. I want you to try your hardest, like when you broke into my house.'

'IT WASN'T A BREAK IN! IT WAS HIDING IN A GOOD SPOT!'

'SHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhh. Now, Anko, Guy, Hana and I are referring tonight. However, in one hour, all of us will be here to call an end to the game. Make sure you have the flags by then.'

'1 hour, huh... Got it. Well, gotta go!'

With that, Naruto disappeared.

'Good luck Naruto. You might need it.'

1 hour later...

'ALL RIGHT GAMES OVER! HEAD TOWARDS TRAINING GROUND 3'

Now, perhaps I should describe ANBU CTF. If you haven't read Rick Riordan's Percy Jackson and the Olympians, go forth and read it. Its very awesome. However, my favorite park of the book was the capture the flag part. Every week, different cabins would make alliances and enemies and on Friday they would play capture the flag to relieve stress and train at the same time.

However, in my version, instead of cabins you have random alliances between ANBU teams. This helps with teamwork, as you never know who will be available and who will be assigned to your team for a mission. It also lead to a sense of fierce co-opetition between the ANBU and let them show off their skills.

Now, as they were all at least B-Class shinobi, and had some pretty devastating jutsus that would never be allowed inside the village, so they had the ANBU head captain Tenzou, a mokuton (wood release) user, make/remake the field outside of the village.

Due to the purpose of ANBU being, well, stealthy, there were never any over-the-top jutsus like Fire Style: Death Bringer of War and Peace (8). However, discrete water jutsu's, a few mud walls, heck even a couple of (small) fireballs were traded between each team every game, so it was considered an EXTREME SPORT! and everyone was on lookout for any civies who walked in on accident.

Its also worth mentioning that the games usually take up to 5 hours to finish, so most ANBU were surprised for the game to be over already. With alliances that can be changed in game, most ANBU weren't told where the Flag was, due to interrogations that take place.

Anyways, back to the Story:

The ANBU returned to training ground 3, confused.

'Who grabbed the flag? Who lost?' was whispered over and over between the confused ninjas.

Kakashi, standing in the middle of the clearing, announced:

"Well, games up everyone. Neither team won and now we have to buy a kid ramen."

"WHAT! WHO GOT THE FLAGS" cried the ANBU, not really sure what was going on.

"I did." A quiet voice echoed around the clearing, making the ANBU look around.

Slowly, a lump seemed to emerge from a creek that ran down the middle. This lump straightened up to show a wet, muddy Naruto smiling a foxy smile.

In his hands, were both flags.

"Wow." was all Kushina could say as Kakashi wrapped up his story.

"I know, right? Pretty Awesome kid. Anyways, why all the Naruto questions?"

"Well..." Kushina hesitated, thinking. Should I tell him? He was Minato-kun's student afterall. Maybe he knows where Naruto is. "A few days ago, we had a... family spat. And we haven't seen him since."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"What level of stealth?"

"What?"

"Did he put his hood on?"

"Ummm... Yeah but I don't see how that relates-"

"Fuck. And How many days ago was this? If its over 3 then well, theres nothing I can do. *notices kushina nodding her head* Well, then theres only 1 person who has a chance of finding him."

"Who?" Kushina asked, wondering greatly at who could reunite the family.

"A little genin by the name of Hinata."

MEANWHILE at the Academy:

"So Mizukage-sama, these are our genin that have just recently graduated from the academy." Natsumi told her charge. The Mizukage, a lady by the name of Mei Terumi, was visiting the allied nation of the leaf to see the potential and all that jazz (careless whisper sax to be exact). With her where her trusty dusty bodyguards Ao and Chojuro. (9) + Natsumi as her escort and guide.

"Hmm... They see around your age Natsumi-chan." remarked Ao.

"They're a year younger then me, but there's plenty of promise in the group." Natsumi said off-handedly as she watched the various members of the rookie 12 (Sai instead of Naruto) mingle in their own unique ways. She was just about to move on in her tour of the village when a loud moan of nearly orsgamic pleasure was released.

Hinata, without even activating her byakugan, reached forward on her desk and yanked Naruto's hood off, rendering him visible as well as sensible. Naruto was sprawled out on the desk, completely clothed and hands on either side of him

With everyone staring at him in shock, Naruto sat up and scratched the front of his head, before looking at his sister.

"Hello... Natsumi-neechan."

AND CUT!

Hey people. xX grins sheepishly Xx Sorry this didn't come out sooner. The day after I published the first chapter I got halfway through the chapter and I was all like "Yeah, I'll have it done by friday." But then I got hit with writers block, followed by tests, exams and more tests due to the trimester system at my school. Eh, sorry bout that. I'm going to try to have a fight scene next chapter between (guess who)

...

...

...

...

ANKO AND KAKASHI

Nah, just pulling your leg. But there should be a fight next chapter, which might not be out for a while. Anyways, Thanks for reading! Tune in next time for...

Chapter 3

Brother x Sister Action

Pretty sure thats not a word, but her frown increased?

Google image kushina mad. Its hilarious.

Only reason its not S-ranked is because then the genin wouldn't get in on the "fun"

Hes around 6-7ish.

Fun Fact about this AU: Kakashi has over 27 deadbolts in his front door alone.

Guy was kicked out of anbu for being not-so-stealthy

Is there a verb for that? Because saying "criss cross applesauce" is a pain.

Imagine a city-sized "War and Peace Book" lit on fire and dropped on the target.

Mei is one of my favorite characters, and I like her alot. so I was like, to hell with it and threw her in here.


End file.
